Burn Baby, Burn
by gopherwhote
Summary: Three year old Carlua is burning with a surprisingly mature desire for her COUSIN!!! AUUGHHH and gives him a sending-off he'll try his gorgeous best to forget


My take on Larva's leavetaking from the Shin Vampire Miyu Comic novels.  
  
A lone raven flew over the forbidding black castle resplendent in all it's three-year-old voiced wailing.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAA AHAA HAAAA!!! 'sniffle' WHAAAAA!!"  
Larva cocked his head at the hysterical sobbing, and turned from the grassy path he had been strolling along to see what the commotion was all about. He passed under the arch leading to the garden and spotted his young cousin, Carlua, sobbing into a dead squirrel. He walked up to her and gently knelt down, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"What's the matter, Carlua? Did your pet die?" He gently pried the small animal from her fingers. "Don't worry, the squirrel is going to a place of-"  
"NOOOO!" Carlua snatched her animal back and noisily blew her nose on it. She tossed her makeshift Kleenex over her shoulder and turned to angrily confront Larva. "People treat me like...." She paused suddenly, her eyes glossing over.   
Larva leaned in concernedly. "Carlua?" Her eyes had begun to cross. "Car-"  
"TREAT me like a kid!"  
Larva recoiled from her sudden shout. "What do you mean?"  
"You all- DUUUUURRHHHHHH" Her head slumped suddenly to the side, her tongue lolling out, then she abruptly came to and glared at him. "-think I'm DUMB!"  
Larva gave her a sideways look. "Now why would you say that?"  
"Cause I nailed my foot to my pet rabbit to keep it from running away?"  
"Does this have anything to do with the meeting we had today?"  
Carlua sniffled and nodded unhappily. "Why wouldn't you let me come too?"  
Larva smiled at her softly. "You wouldn't have been interested, Carlua. We were just talking."  
"Why? What were you talking about?" This she directed at her left hand.  
"Uh...." Larva thought back to the porno mags and cigars. "Grown-up things."  
"I'M a GROWDED UP!"  
"Look Carlua, you ARE a big girl-" She nodded and gave him a sultry look. Larva frowned concernedly and continued, "So I'll tell you what the meeting was about." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, staring distantly at the clouds. "You see Carlua, I have to go-"  
He was cut off as he noticed Carlua slowly inching her way up his leg, the dampness of her training panties leaving a dark spot on his breeches. "Hey!"  
She peered up at him through her short toddler eyelashes. "I AM a big girl, Larva...." She drew his name out and smiled slowly.   
"Uhhhh..." He pried her off. "I KNOW, Carlua, which is why you should know. I'm going to Japan."  
Adorable little tears welled up in her eyes. "Are you coming back?"  
"Well, YES-" He made his tone a little less sarcastic as fury welled up in her face. "Don't worry, I'll be back."  
"Soon!?" She insisted in what she thought was a suggestive scream.  
"Er...yes Carlua." He smiled at her, a trifle unsteady. "I promise."  
She smiled triumphantly. "Can I....*come* with you?"  
Panic replaced fatherly sympathy on Larva face and he straightened up hurriedly. Something about the placed emphasis in her voice made leaving immediately a beautiful prospect. "Uh, no, Carlua, you're too young." He desperately hoped she caught the double meaning of that. "And, you're my cousin. I, uh, wouldn't want you getting hurt and-" He paused in mock interest. "Oh! I hear my *ship*!" He grinned at her. "I have to go, but you be a good girl while I'm gone, and I'll be back just as soon as I can!" He started backing hurriedly away.  
"Kiss goodbye?"  
"Uh....." Larva swooped down with unnatural speed and gave her a microscopic peck on the cheek. "Bye."  
He dashed off to safety rather comically, leaving Carlua a trifle petulant by herself.  
"As soon as you can? Phh....." She turned and stalked stubbily away. "Maybe at least I'll be legal by th-"  
Heavy breathing from a nearby bush made her peer suspiciously into the shadows. Lemunia, noticing her interest, stepped out, dusting himself off. "Uh, hi Carlua."  
She turned her slightly red nose up at him and stomped inside the castle to keep herself up nights burning with a surprisingly mature desire for her beloved. Lemunia shrugged and went back to giving Carlua's dead squirrel CPR.  
  
Larva leaned panting against the garden arch. He sighed and slunk through the back ways to his rooms to put his traveling cloak on, hoping the girl he was off to find in Japan didn't have a taste for tall, startlingly handsome blue-haired men. Whoever she was, he hoped she gave him a reason to stall. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the trek home. He sighed....there was always hope.  
  
*All the glossing over of the eyes and blank stares from Carlua were to convey MY opinion of her intelligence, just in case you were wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Don't worry kids, she's ok! Just stupid!  
Mmmm boy. Who loves beans like I love beans? 


End file.
